


Soft

by universe44



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe44/pseuds/universe44
Summary: Crowley's in fucking love with Aziraphale and it's cute.





	Soft

The only real difference between angel wings and demon wings is that angel wings are a whole lot softer, and Aziraphale's wings are the softest things that Crowley had ever fucking touched.  
The only thing that might have been softer was the look on Aziraphale's face as he smiled at Crowley. Dammit, thought Crowley. Gets me every time.  
"Angel..." Crowley whispered. Aziraphale gently shushed him "Let's not talk." And he kissed Crowley, and HOLY FUCK.   
Crowley had spent six thousand fucking years waiting for this moment. They'd come close a billion times over the millennia, but it had always ended before it began.   
Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley, kissing him passionately. Aziraphale's lips were soft too. Dammit. Shit Fuck. Shiiiit. Fuck.  
The two of them unfolded their wings and wrapped them around each other, encasing them in a cocoon of soft.  
Crowley doubted that his wings were in any way as soft as Aziraphale's, but the angel didn't seem to mind.  
The two of them pulled away from a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Well, sort of. Aziraphale laughed gently and removed Crowley's sunglasses from his face, revealing his eyes, which seemed to glitter slightly. "That's better," Aziraphale whispered, kissing Crowley again.  
Crowley may or may not have turned bright red at this point. Again, HOLY FUCK. Aziraphale noticed the look on Crowley's face and laughed again, placing a hand on Crowley's cheek. "You're adorable when you're embarrassed."  
"I'm not embarrassed," Crowley grumbled, embarrassed.   
Aziraphale's eyes glimmered mischievously. For an angel, he was pretty fucking bad, in Crowley's opinion. "Adorable. Now be quiet and let me kiss you again," Aziraphale whispered.  
So Crowley did.


End file.
